Untitled
by Nare Serce
Summary: Draco jumps and a strange girl saves him. As he tries to help her, he finds that she may be something more than anyone could have imagined.
1. Falling

I don't own anything...except Sileincia, she mine! *Hugs Sil*   
Sileincia: Uhh...Mi-Mi?  
Mm?  
Sileincia: Cut it out  
Yes ma'am *lets go and stands up straight* ^_^' On with the story!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Draco, NO!'  
Sileincia reached out towards his falling figure, his robes teased the ends of her finger-tips. She had only a second to decide what to do. This was all wrong. She jumped after him, hoping she wasn't too late.  
Draco opened his eyes, the castle walls flew past him, but there was something else, falling with him, a person...who...? She wrapped her arms around him, he smiled, but winced as she pulled her arms up hard on his back. He looked up at her face, she seemed to be in pain, struggling against something...he hit the ground, softer than he had expected, but it was still pretty hard. A sickening crack broke then silence and Sileincia flipped over him. He heard her hit the ground, it was muffled but then there was the noise of twigs breaking. 'There shouldn't be branches this far away from the forest...' Darkness consumed him and slipped into unconsiousness.  
In they grey light of the early morning Hagrid walked around the castle, looking for giant spiders. They had been leaving the forest to try and scale the school's walls of late. Luckily none of them made very far, as they would fall off after a short period of time, unfortuatly Hagrid had to remove the bodies of aracnids that did not survive the fall. As he rounded the final corner he saw Draco, lying on the ground. A yard away from him was a spider, dead, but in the way he was used to finding them. It was laying on it's stomach, rather than it's back. A pool of green slime surrounded the corpse, in the ooze was a giant, black, feather. 'Musta gotten taken out by a giant bird or somethin'.' As Hagrid neared the fallen boy he looked back to the spider, he could now see a shape that had previously been hidden by the insect's body. He thought it was a bird at first, but the body was too slim. He heard a soft noise behind him, he turned back to Draco as the boy began to regain consiousness. Hagrid gently picked the boy up. As he walked towards the hospital wing Draco's eyes opened slowly.  
"The...girl..." He slipped back into darkness as Hagrid tried to figure out what he had meant.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Again, nothing is mine, 'cept Sil. Everything (minus Sil-chan) belongs to the almighty J K Rowling I know it's short and junk...and very confusing...but i'm working on it, okay! ^_^' It'll all make sense soon...I hope... 


	2. Where's The Girl?

Again...nothing but Silencia (aka Silence) it all goes to JK Rowling...I wonder what would happen if her and Jhonen got together....Harry The Homicidal Maniac!!! Ha! Idea!!! ^_^  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Unnn..." Draco groaned as he shut his eyes. He was in the hospital wing. Again.  
Why was he here again? He remebered getting up in the middle of the night...going to the tower...seeing that annoying girl (What did she know anyways?)...the mute...jumping...after that it was blank, nothing. He should be dead...right? She had jumped with him, where was she?   
Draco opened his eyes again, looking around only to find the other beds empty. Had she died in his stead?No...she should have...she was above him when they hit the ground...where was she?  
"Ah, Draco Malfoy! I see that you're finally awake!" Madam Pomfrey had just closed her office door to find her patient awake.  
"Wha...What happened?"  
"I was hoping that you could tell me."  
"I...where's the girl?"  
"What girl?"  
"The mute..."  
"I'm afraid I don't who you're talking about."  
"The mute...what's her name...Silence..." Draco shook his headshe had fallen with him...why had she not come with him here? And how could the mediwitch not know about the only student of Hogwarts who could not speak?  
The mediwitch shook her head.  
"I think you hit you head on your way down.."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sileincia's obsidian eyes shot open. She couldn't breath. She brought her hands to her face, her left hand was covered in something green, and acidic. her hand wasn't much more than bone and a small amount of muscle.  
'Dammit...' At least she couldn't feel without nerve endings...  
She convulsed and used her right hand to wipe something away from her face, wicing as she felt pain on her bare hand...more acid. She must have breathed it in...it must have destroyed her lungs...that's why she couldn't breathe...  
'Fuck...' She tried to breathe in...after coughing with air from Merlin knows were, she found she could breathe a little...she had to get inside the castle...she had to get to that mediwitch....Poppy Pom...something....  
She shook her head violently. She had to keep her head clear, she had to get help.  
She looked to where she had fallen the night before. Where was Draco? Had he gotten up? Was he dead?  
'Better not be...'  
Sileinca struggled to stand, collapsing as pain raced up her leg the second pressure was applied. It was broken. She drew a breath in slowly, trying again to stand, this time with less pressure on the injured limb. I was hard to do with only one hand, but she eventually got up.  
She gasped. Her wings...she had automatically tried to fold them after standing up, only to relise that they had snapped when she had flipped over Draco.  
'I can't go into Hogwarts like this...' She had to return them to her back. She winced, then slowly went through the proccess of hiding her black wings.  
She had heard that when she returned her wings into her back, that it could turn a surgeon's stomache. She had laughed then, even though she understood. The wings would first molt, her feathers falling into a small pile before disintergrating and blowing away in the wind. Next the rough skin would literally melt off, revealing lithe muscles that then retacted into her back, followed by the bones.  
She knew she had to do it fast, or the bones would fall on the ground, instead of returning to her back. They retracted perfectly, although painful enough to cause her leave last night's dinner on the grass.  
Cold, hungry, and sore, she limped towards the castle wincing in pain as she was forced to walk on a broken leg.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Eck. That sucked... ^_^' I know I know...I'm workin' on it...I can only do so much... 


	3. Harry's Late

Again...nothing but Silencia (aka Silence) it all goes to JK Rowling  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The forever famous "Boy Who Lived" was about to be late.  
Harry ran as fast as humanly possible, sliding on turns and jumping down the stairs. He had slept in. Again. If he was late to Herbology one more time and Ms. Spout would give him another detention. As he rushed out the front doors he saw the receding backs of his classmates, heading towards the greenhouses. He sighed in relief.  
'I'm gonna make it this time!' He ran to catch up with the others when suddenly, the sky was...green? He felt a sharp pain in his chin as he relized that he had tripped over something. Turning to find a root or stick or shoe or something, he saw nothing, nothing but grass.  
'Must have been the laces from my shoes.' Harry checked his shoes, they were tied perfectly. 'Odd...'  
The boy stood, dusted himself off, and continued on his way to his class.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sileincia wimpered. The boy had tripped on the arm the stampede of students had just broken. She looked back towards the castle. Only a few yards and she would finally be inside.   
Footsteps, someone else was coming. The steps were fast, another runner. Sileincia held her arms close to her chest...waiting for the person to round the corner...hoping they would miss her.   
She smiled. It was Draco! And he was okay! At least something good came out of her pain...for once...  
"Silence! You're alive, what...what happened?" He kneeled by her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
She looked up at him, tears spilling from black orbs.  
"What's wrong?"  
The silent girl held up her acid-burnt hand.  
"Merlin...I've got to get you to the hospital wing!"  
The blond boy gently picked her up.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
And still this story is bad!! ^_^' I'm trying at least. 


	4. In the Hospital Wing

Again...nothing but Silencia (aka Silence) it all goes to JK Rowling  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Madam Pomfrey! Quickly!" Draco srode into the hospital wing, carrying the obsidian haired mute.  
"What is it?" The mediwitch "What's wrong?" She walked up to the youngest Malfoy and frowned. "Well, what is it?"  
Draco stared at her. Was she blind.  
"Ss...Sileincia..." He lifted her a little, suddenly noticing that she was too light to be normal.  
"What are you talking about?" Her frown deepened and Draco could hear a hint anger in her words. "I don't have time for your games Malfoy. Go to class."  
"But, Sileincia, she needs help!"  
"I don't know who you are talking about! Now either get her in here or go to class!"  
Draco looked down at the girl in his arms, confused. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Draco. She mouthed a few words and closed her eyes.  
"What was that?" Draco watched her lips as she repeated what she was trying to say, mimicking thier movements.  
"Sh...shikcan....teema...shikcantseema...shik can tee ma, me. Shik can tee me. She can't see you?" The girl nodded and turned into him shifting her minimal weight to two points on his thin arms. "Why not."  
Sileincia opened her eyes again to stare into his storm grey eyes. She loved those eyes, so beautiful and full of emotion. Her own eyes teared. She coould never tell him how she felt, or why she couldn't tell him how she felt.   
Poppy looked at the student sympathetically. The poor child was hallucinating, holding conversations with people who weren't there. 'The final exams must be getting to him.'  
"Draco, why don't you come lay down for awhile," The mediwitch lay a hand on the boy's shoulder and gently lead him towards one of the beds."Have a rest. Here, have some chocol..."  
Draco shrugged her hand off his shoulder and stepped back.  
"No." The old witch gasped. Draco's voice had become cold and hard, his eyes had iced and were as cold and hard as his voice. "I will not lay down. If you can't help Sileincia, I will find some one who can."  
Draco turned to leave but stopped when the aforementioned girl tugeed his shirt. He looked down at her and she looked at him a second before she leaned away from the pale boy and climbed out of his arms. She winced and almost collapsed as she let her weight back on her feet. Draco made to help her, but she held a hand up and he stopped.  
Madam Pomfrey shook her head and ran towards Draco. He had just convulsed, the poor boy was sick in the head, but just as she was about to reach out and grab Malfoy when a blinding blue light filled the room. She stepped back and turned her head.  
Draco opened his eyes tentivly and squinted agianst the bright light. He could almost see through it. In the middle of the light, Sileincia stood on the tips of her toes. A wind rose up from where she touched the ground and moved up her body. the edges of her robes whipped around her ankles and became a dirty white color that spread with the wind.   
As he watched in awe Draco saw the clothing on her skin change from black robes to what looked like a white sheet wrapped around her body. As the wind rose to her neck, her raven hair lengthened from her shoulders to the middle of her chest before becoming caught in the wind and flying around her face.  
Sileincia's back arched and her mouth opened to let out a long, high pitched scream that caused Draco to cover his ears. Her back spasmed and grew, expanding and rolling, as if there was something beneath her skin, fighting to get out. With a final twitching of her back, two grey, shimmering wings tore out of her back, blood spattered the wall behind her and dripped from the newly freed wings. Tears streaked down her face as Siliencia's scream became louder.  
And then she stopped. It was so sudden that Draco's ears rang painfully. Sileincia gasped. She only had a second to say it before the curse consumed her again.  
"Draco," The boy gasped and looked at the blood soaked girl in front of him. Oh her voice, it was so beautiful, sweet and clear. "Draco I love you."  
The last word of the sentance became more silent as she spoke it.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
OoOoOoOoooo!! Weirdness galore! ^_^ I know that you're probably confused but...Oh well! I think the next chapter will be dedicated to clearing confusion from the story, minus a few things that have to stay confusing for a while, but you'll get the main stuff. I think that maybe after this is done, I'll write a prequel!! Oooooo, scary! ^_^ 


	5. Being Seen

Again...nothing but Sileincia (aka Silence). It all goes to JK Rowling, this is become familiar, no? I would like to thank the weird flame-ish person, you rock. I'm gonna leave it in there, but ummm...can anyone tell me how Sileincia is a Mary Sue? Cause I have no idea....  
On with the story!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Draco blinked and stepped back, shocked at both what she had said and the fact that she had even said anything. Sileincia bit her lip.  
"I...I...Sileincia, I..." Draco bowed his head and brethed deeply. "Sileincia, I can't say the same. I don't think I can even love. I don't even know the meaning of the word. My father told me that love was only fantasy that made one weak, and I can't prove him otherwise. You may be my friend, but nothing more."  
Sileincia looked away, fighting the stinging tears that threatened to fall. She wished she hadn't told him now, but it was her only chance, she had to take it...she shook her head.  
Madame Pompfrey stood shakily and walked back to her office in a stunned silence. As soon as she closed her office door the infirmiry door swung open and Professor Snape walked in, looking slightly concerned as he scanned the room, stopping as soon as he saw Draco.  
"Malfoy, are you well?"   
Draco turned to the professor, slightly confused.  
"Yes."  
"Then why are you down here instead of my class?"   
"I was helping Sileincia, she..."  
"Who?" Draco sighed.  
"Sileincia, she's mute and apparently invisible to everyone except myself."   
Snape looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face.  
"Are you sure that you are well? You sound as if you've hit your head, and look at you, you're bleeding and dirty, what happened?"  
Draco looked down at himself, astonished. He hadn't notice the condition he was in due to his concern for Sileincia.  
"I'm fine. My head was not hit."  
Snape cocked an eyebrow.  
"Oh really?"  
He wiped his finger across Draco's forehead and showed his blood covered finger to the boy.  
"Maybe I was hit, but Sileincia, I think she's cursed. We have to help her."  
Snape sighed. He would not have taken this from anyone else.  
"We will see Dumbledore about this, he is better at such things than I."  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
"Mr.Malfoy, are you sure that you are alright? You do look as though you've been through alot."  
Draco growled. Did everyone in this forsaken school think he was insane?  
"I assure you headmaster, I am well. I know I may, do, sound a bit off, but Madame Pomfrey has seen something of her too."  
"What makes you say that, Draco?"  
"Sileincia, she did something, I don't know what it was...but I know that Pomfrey had to have seen it," Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "Sir, you have to believe me, Sileincia is real annd cursed, you have to help her!"  
The old Headmaster sighed.  
"Where is she?"  
Draco smiled and turned to Sileincia. He raised a pale hand and let it hover above her head.  
"Here."  
Dumbledore pulled his old wand out and pointed it just below Draco's hand into what looked like empty space.  
"Finite Incantum."  
Dumbledore had expect the spell to just pass benieth the Syltherin's hand. Instead, his spell hit something solid. He had to admit he was surprised. He leaned closer to the space benieth Draco's hand, concentrating hard, then he stood.  
"I have seen this before."  
"So you can help her?"  
Dumbledore smiled warmly.  
"Of course, no need to worry Draco." He pointed him wand at Sileincia once again. "Omnia Spectant!"  
Snape gasped as a girl appeared suddenly undernieth Draco's hand. She looked like a one of those things the muggles ranted about. What were they called? Angels or something. She had giant, grey wings on her back that seemed a bit, shinier, that they should have been. She was wrapped in white cloth, a bit rough, maybe canvas...  
Dumbledore smiled.  
"My my, what a unique young lady you have found Draco."  
Sileincia blushed and tried to thank Dumbledore but stopped suddenly and touched her throat.  
"I see, Redire Silentium."  
"Mm, thank you!"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*wimpers* I cried writing the first part of the story...shows how much of a sap I am! ^_^' AnywayS, Next chappie, Sil explains what all's going on!! Yay!! ^_^ I dunno 'bout you, but I've been waiting for this part!! ^_^'   
(btw, the 's' is capitalized in 'anyways' 'cause Rose-sama keeps yelling at me about that... "'Anyway' can't be plural Mi-Mi-sama" ^_^') 


	6. The Story

Disclaimer: Dumbledore is Rowling's   
Guess what!!! I found WORD!! Yay!! Less spelling mistakes now!! Ha! ^_^  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I was a rebel leader in France in the late seventeen hundreds. We were not the best people to be rebels, women mostly. We were usually crushed without second thought, but one night, in a raid, we were victorious. We had defeated the guards. Unfortunately, in our shock we forgot about reinforcements kept in the throne room. They crushed us and captured those who had survived for questioning. It wasn't very publicized, only because the King was supposedly against torture.   
"I was last to go, my peers around me on the ground. The guards had left for the night, leaving me chained to a wall. I hate to say, but they should not have done that. They should have tried me first. After they left, Alexandria stood and performed a series of spells. The first to slow them, the second to dull pain, the third to release any and all hidden potential, and the fourth...the fourth was a spell of immortality. The last was at the cost of her life."  
"Why would anyone do that?"  
"For the cause. So I could go on and defeat the king and his tyranny. Anyway, when the guards returned in the morning, the spells kicked in. My body went numb and surged with power, and something else. Wings, of steel. They scared the guards off and I escaped, to heal. They were painful coming out, the dull side ripping my back apart as they came out. You could never imagine the pain." She stopped and sighed. " I was a coward, I left the castle for the under populated country side, hiding from the king and his men. I did not want to be caught again, yet I knew that I could not let my comrades die in vain. I eventually returned, too late. The first republic had already overthrown Louis. So I did what I had grown best at doing, I ran again, this time for an ex British colony, America. Supposedly there they didn't care who you were, as long as you believed in freedom, no doubting I believed in that. Unfortunately, a French loyalist from the king's time also heard such rumors and became a stow away on the same ship I had boarded.  
"We met two days into the journey, he recognized me from our last defeat, he was one of the guards I had frightened off with my wings. He was also a wizard, a powerful one at that. So he cursed me, took away my voice, so I wouldn't spread my views, or his defeat. And then, and then he did something, I don't remember what, for my memory is hazy there, but he said that everyone would forget I existed as soon as they saw me, like being invisible, only worse, because if I were to touch someone, they would forget as soon as it happened, as if it never had."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Eck, sorry that was short...and it took long enough to write! geez! ^_^' That's mainly due to finals, which ended yesterday... So I hope it'll go faster for a few weeks, well, maybe not this one, I'm going up north for Christmas, but I'll be back by New Year's so.... ^_^ Ja ne! 


End file.
